Angel of the Moon
by AnimeAngel
Summary: *Chapter 5 is up!* Again, Usagi found herself in a shocking situation. 'Trowa-kun...first Heero, now him...and then Quatre kissed me on the forehead...what's going on here?'
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Never did, never will. So don't sue me, okay?

Angel of the Moon 

Prologue: The Statue in the Park

Relena Peacecraft smiled brightly at people as she walked by them. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and she was taking a stroll in the park. And she was not the only one. Many citizens of the Cinq Kingdom were walking around, giving a fresh start to the day. After the war, the Cinq Kingdom was redone and was more beautiful than ever.

As she walked along, Relena passed a statue that was in the middle of the park. Many people were by it.

She walked up the statue and slightly frowned at it. _To think, all this attention for a silly statue. It's ridiculous. It's just a statue of a young girl. _

But the girl was not any ordinary person. The statue was of the legendary Sailor Moon, or Neo Queen Serenity, the Queen of the Earth. Or at least, the former one. But out of all the queens and kings, she was the most famous. For she was a Sailor Senshi, one of the beautiful women who fought to protect the Earth and galaxy from evil. Even so, she was the most famous for she was the one who finally rid of the evil terrorizing the galaxy, with the help of her guardians, the other Sailor Senshi.

_But it's all nothing but a stupid legend,_ Relena thought. Or at least, that's what some people think. No one really remembered whether it was true or not. Some people doubted that there ever was a Sailor Moon, or even Sailor Senshi. In fact, no one even knew where the statue had come from.

It had always been in the center of the park for as long as anyone could remember. No one knew who built it, or even if someone had built it. It was made out of a strange and beautiful crystal that no one could identify. It sparkled like diamonds but was totally different from any diamond. People tried to chip off pieces of the statue but instead, the chipped pieces changed from crystal to rock and the spot that had been chipped somehow went back to normal.

Some people had visions of a young girl protecting the Earth, but no one knew who she was. The statue revealed that. At the bottom of the statue was a plaque. It said, "This is the legendary Sailor Senshi, Sailor Moon. She was Queen of Earth, Neo Queen Serenity. With her powers, she vanquished all evil and helped restore peace to the universe. If evil should ever return, the Queen will return once again and transform into her ultimate form."

_That's nothing but a bunch of nonsense,_ Relena thought. _Only strange people would believe that._ But deep inside, Relena knew that was not true. Many people believed in the Queen and some even worshipped her as a goddess. The statue was said to be magical; some people even claimed that the expression of the woman's face changed from time to time. Some thought the statue was good luck and made wishes on it. The strange thing was that they came true. Except for the wishes that were selfish and evil.

Relena touched the statue. _I was Queen of Earth once too! And I helped restore peace, probably more than this girl did. At least, I'm definitely real. No one ever worshipped be before._ Though she didn't want to admit it, Relena was jealous of the woman. So many people admired her, and there were even festivals in honor of her. Even her brother Milliardo believed in the Queen, as well as Noin and, though she wasn't sure, she thought even the Gundam Pilots did. Relena had caught each one of them, to her shock, coming to the statue.

She saw Quatre come once and talk quietly to it. She didn't hear, so she came a little closer. She heard little bits of what he was saying. "…peace…sisters…family…friends…" She walked away before he spotted her.

She also caught Duo once. He was walking by and stared at the statue for a moment. Then, like Quatre, he began saying things. "…friends…Gundam…death…" and so on. 

That type of stuff was not that rare. Many people came to just talk to the statue and make wishes and prayers. However, Relena was shocked to find that even the Gundam Pilots did that. Or at least, came to the statue.

Trowa once came to park on a Sunday morning. He merely walked to the statue and stared at it for a few minutes. Then, he just walked away. The same was with Wufei and Heero. 

_But they're Gundam Pilots,_ Relena thought. _Why would they do such a ridiculous thing? I mean, that girl **does not** exist!_

Little did she know that that was not true at all.

Author's Notes: What did ya think? **E-MAIL ME WITH REVIEWS!! OR JUST REVIEW!! **If you do, I'll be REALLY quick! I have the next chapter already up (hopefully). The 3rd's in progress. Gundam pilots perhaps slightly OOC. I mean, them believing that a statue is actually a former queen of Earth? Oh well, whatever. ^^  
  


Couplings: Usagi / Heero  
                  Usagi / Trowa

                  Usagi / Quatre

                  Usagi / Wufei  
                  Usagi / Duo


	2. The Legendary Queen

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Never did, never will.  
  
Author's Notes: Hey everyone! The 1st chapter comes right after the prologue! I know that right now, it seems based on Relena's thoughts and opinions. But believe me, that'll change soon enough. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Angel of the Moon  
  
By AnimeAngel  
  
Chapter One: The Legendary Queen  
  
"Relena-san, lunch is now ready."  
  
"Thank you." Relena walked out of her office and into the long hallway of the Peacecraft mansion. She entered the dining room where her brother, Noin, and the Gundam Pilots were already seated at the table.  
  
After the war, all the pilots lived together at Quatre's mansion on Earth. It was near the Cinq Kingdom. They often stopped by and sometimes ate at the Peacecraft mansion, mostly because Relena invited them and Quatre thought it would be "polite" to come. Wufei, Trowa, and Heero usually remained silent but they still came. They usually only spoke if they were asked an important question, or if Duo was really annoying them and they had to threaten him (Heero and Wufei).  
  
"Hello everyone," Relena greeted as she sat down between Milliardo and Heero.  
  
"Hello Relena-san," Quatre said. (AN: Always being polite!)  
  
"Hi Quatre-san," she replied. (AN: Ugh, this is so boring! The polite greetings.argh!)  
  
"Hey Relena-san," Duo said. Oh man, all during lunch it's going to be polite conversation and boring talk. I hope Relena doesn't talk about peace again. Geez, talk about boring!  
  
"Relena-san," Quatre said. "After lunch, the others and I are going to the park. Would you like to join us?"  
  
The boys gave Quatre a look of horror. Even Heero showed signs of emotion. What is he doing?  
  
All the boys had some respect for Relena.but only a certain amount. Duo thought Relena was some strange stalker, and shockingly, Heero agreed. That was the only thing that the 2 actually agreed about. Other than that the thought that Oz stinks and Gundams rule.  
  
Darn Winner and his politeness! Wufei thought angrily. They all knew that Quatre was only inviting Relena out of politeness and that even he didn't really want Relena there. Even Milliardo had a feeling that Relena wasn't really welcomed. However, she was clueless.  
  
"I'd love to Quatre! Thank you," Relena said, smiling. She glanced at Heero, who looked really annoyed. I wonder why? Oh well. An afternoon with my Heero!  
  
"Great." Duo forced himself to smile. Oh great, Relena's coming. What else can go wrong?  
  
************  
  
"Let's go over there."  
  
Relena had a look of disgust as Duo pointed to a spot where they could put their stuff. Right near that stupid statue, she thought.  
  
"All right," Quatre agreed and they all walked over. When they put down their things, a little girl walked over to them. She had short brown hair and dark brown eyes.  
  
"Hello," she said.  
  
"Hi little girl," Duo said. "Are you lost?"  
  
"No," she said, shaking her head. "My mommy's right over there." She pointed to a young woman with long, brown hair.  
  
"Oh. Is there something you want?" Duo asked.  
  
"I just wanted to ask a question," she said innocently. She pointed to 2 little boys. "You see, those boys are my brothers and we were debating about whether Sailor Moon really exists." She looked at the statue and then turned her gaze back to the pilots and Relena. "My brothers recognized you guys as the Gundam Pilots and the Vice Foreign Minister. And they wanted me to ask for your opinion." The girl pouted. "I said that she's real but my brothers' disagree. Do you believe in Sailor Moon?"  
  
Quatre looked at the girl a little shocked. She looked no older than 4 years old, yet she spoke like she was much older, at least 9.  
  
"Uh." Duo said hesitantly. "I.*mumble*"  
  
"You what?" the girl asked.  
  
"I.kinda do," Duo said quietly. He looked rather embarrassed to admitted that, especially in front of his fellow pilots.  
  
"I kind of do too," Quatre said.  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
"Why don't you guys answer the question?" Duo teased. "Unless you guys are too embarrassed. Which must mean you believe in her!"  
  
Trowa slightly glared at him, Heero gave his famous Death Glare, and Wufei said, "Shut up Maxwell, we don't have to answer that."  
  
"Are you scared Wu-kun?" Duo taunted.  
  
"SHUT UP MAXWELL! AND MY NAME IS WUFEI!" Wufei snapped. The little girl jumped back a little.  
  
"That's just his way of saying that he believes in her," Quatre said to the girl.  
  
"Winner, I don't believe you! I thought you were different than Maxwell!" Wufei shouted as he started choking Duo.  
  
"I-I could u-use a little h-help here, you k-know?" Duo tried to get away.  
  
"Stop it Wufei, there's no point in killing him," Quatre said.  
  
"Yes there is," Wufei said. But he reluctantly released his grip.  
  
"Damn Wufei," Duo grumbled. "You didn't have to go and do that."  
  
"Do you believe in Sailor Moon?" the girl asked Relena.  
  
Relena didn't hesitate. "No," she said flatly.  
  
The pilots looked at her, slightly shocked at her cruel tone. The little girl frowned but then grinned wickedly.  
  
"You should believe in her," she said. "For she does exist. She's your last chance for survival." Suddenly, she vanished.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"Hey lady," Duo called to the woman whom the girl said was her mother. "Your daughter just disappeared!"  
  
"My daughter?" the woman asked, confused. "I don't a daughter. Only 2 sons. And they're here."  
  
"That was strange," Quatre said. "I wonder what happened."  
  
"Oh well, forget about it," Relena said.  
  
"You don't believe in Sailor Moon?" Duo asked.  
  
"Forget about it," Relena said firmly.  
  
**********  
  
"Yami, come forth."  
  
The same little girl from before appeared. She started glowing and grew. She became older. Her long, brown hair reached her ankles and her eyes were so dark they were almost black. She kneeled. In front of her was a young woman. She had long, flowing dark blue hair and dark blue eyes that were lock voids of darkness.  
  
"Yes, Makura-sama?" she asked.  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
"A lot of people do believe in her, Makura-sama. However, this was this one girl, the one known as Relena Peacecraft or Vice Minister Darlian, did not. She seemed to have a certain disliking to her."  
  
Makura smiled evilly. "That could work to our advantage. But that will be later on. Have you spotted her yet?"  
  
"She has not been awakened," Yami said. "She is now a statue, watching over the people."  
  
"Hmph. Even as a statue, she still continues to watch over and protect the people of the Earth. That sounds so.stupid. Anyway, go to that statue."  
  
"Should we destroy it?"  
  
"No. I want Sailor Moon to be awakened. After all, I want to meet her face to face. And I want to be the one.who kills her."  
  
**********  
  
Yami transported to the park. She was floating in the air. She stared in disgust at the people. They look so happy, so pure. It's simply disgusting! Then she smirked. I'll wipe the grins off their face soon enough.  
  
She held out her hand. A ball of light appeared. It floated in front of her. In a flash of light, it became a.  
  
"YOUMA!" a woman screamed. She was looking up at the sky when she spotted the youma and Yami.  
  
"What the hell?" Duo exclaimed. All the people looked up in shock to see the youma. It looked like a big tarantula. A VERY big tarantula.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Relena screamed.  
  
"Go get them," Yami ordered. She disappeared and the youma fell to the ground.  
  
"PRINCESS SERENITY! I WANT PRINCESS SERENITY!' the youma roared.  
  
"Who's Princess Serenity?" Quatre wondered.  
  
The only princess around her is Relena. But her name isn't Serenity. The only person whose name is Serenity is. Heero stared at the statue. Could Sailor Moon truly exist!?!?  
  
The youma turned and spotted the Gundam Pilots. He picked up Relena.  
  
"HELP!" she screamed.  
  
"Do we have to help her?" Duo whined. The others shot him a "yes-we-have-to- or-else-we're-dead" look. The pilots took out their guns and started shooting.  
  
"It's not working!"  
  
"Shit," Duo cursed. Now what?  
  
The youma held Relena and was bringing her closer to his mouth.  
  
"H-he's going to eat her!"  
  
When Relena was almost inside, a voice rang out. "Stop right there!" (Wonder who that is, huh?). The youma than dropped Relena onto the ground.  
  
"What?" All the people looked around for the person whom just said that. That's when they noticed that the statue was glowing.  
  
Suddenly, the statue lifted into the air. The crystal shattered and in it's place, stood the legendary leader of the Sailor Senshi, the Senshi of the Moon. She was floating with her eyes closed. The shattered crystal came together in front of her and formed one small crystal.  
  
"Wow." No one could believe what was happening.  
  
"Is that really her?"  
  
"T-there's no way!"  
  
But everyone knew it was. The odangos, the sailor fuku, it was the one and only Sailor Moon. She slowly opened her eyes. She glared at the giant tarantula.  
  
"How dare you," she said. "Terrorize the lives of people after there had been peace for so long. I will not stand it. Not only did you do that, but you also awakened me from a nice rest. I am Eternal Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"  
  
She floated to the ground. She took out her staff. I hope this attack is enough. I don't think I can get more power right now. As she was thinking that, her broach briefly turned into an 8-pointed star. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" (Can you believe that's the name of an attack?)  
  
The youma looked frightened and tried to get away. However, it failed and was destroyed.  
  
Sailor Moon looked around. "It's so good to be awake after 2000 years of rest!"  
  
"2000?" Relena gasped. That's a long time. Wait a second, this girl is actually real?  
  
"Yes, I do exist," Sailor Moon said. "And I have been awakened because there's a new enemy for me to fight."  
  
Relena just couldn't help but stare. "T-this can't be!"  
  
Sailor Moon looked around her. "By the way, where am I? I mean, I doubt this is still Crystal Tokyo. So where am I?"  
  
"You're in the Cinq Kingdom.my kingdom," Relena said, smirking. "I'm the Queen of the Cinq Kingdom."  
  
"Technically Relena-san you're more like a princess," Quatre said.  
  
Relena smiled at him. "Really? You think?"  
  
Duo whispered to Quatre, "Was that supposed to be a compliment?"  
  
"Not really, I was just trying to say she doesn't have that much power. The Cinq Kingdom's kind of small and she's the Vice Foreign Minister. Not that much but it is a lot of responsibility."  
  
"Yeah, and half the time she's just dreaming about Heero."  
  
*Snicker*  
  
"Umm.Miss Sailor Moon, what in the world is going on?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Youmas have appeared again. That means there's a new enemy out there for me to fight." Sailor Moon looked up at the sky. "Minna-chan.I wish you were still here, alive and well. But I know you did not wish to be immortal.and perhaps that's why you're not. Maybe since that was the deepest wish in your heart, you were granted it. I was not. But then again, my deepest wish was to make sure the Earth was safe.since that's why I have always done."  
  
The wind blew softly against her, taking her tears along with it.  
  
Sailor Moon looked around her. "This park.it's become a lot worse than it used to be. I'll fix that." She closed her eyes in concentration. A little of the energy around her of the plants and animals was absorbed into her broach. It suddenly changed into the 8-pointed star again. Her whole fuku changed too. (AN: This is my version of Sailor Cosmos's fuku. Okay? I didn't see it yet, I have to order the last Stars manga. But still, this is how it's gonna be). Her skirt was silver with white lining on the outside and her collar and glove bands were silver too. Her bows were a very light sky blue. Her collar was white with a crescent moon but it was on the 8- pointed star. which was a small crystal. On her tiara, it was the same: a crescent moon on an 8-pointed star. "Cosmos Healing.activation!"  
  
The park was engulfed in a light. The people looked around, shocked. As the light died down, the plants and animals of the park seemed...different. There was a whole new glow to the park. It was a pure and happy one. The plants were more beautiful than before and seemed to sparkle slightly. The animals were friendlier than before. The garbage on the ground and all and the water in the lake was sparkling clean.  
  
"Are you still Sailor Moon?" Duo asked in slight awe at the young girl.  
  
"No. I am now Sailor Cosmos," she said, slightly shocked.  
  
No! I can't believe it! This girl cannot be real! I won't believe it!" Relena thought angrily.  
  
"Oh yes I can be real," the now Sailor Cosmos said, smiling slightly at the girl. The energy from this girl is slightly pure but I can tell she rather dislikes me. How amusing.  
  
Relena glared at the Sailor Senshi. "Hmph!" She walked over to Heero and latched onto his arm. His expression was annoyance and anger.  
  
Sailor Cosmos giggled slightly. How funny. She has no idea how annoying she is to him. She looked around at the Gundam Pilots. What cute boys.wait, Mamo-chan. I can't betray him.I still love him.  
  
"Usagi."  
  
"Usa-chan!"  
  
"Usako!"  
  
"Koneko!"  
  
"Usagi-hime!"  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
"Usa!"  
  
"Usagi-chan!"  
  
"Usa-chan!"  
  
"Kaasan!"  
  
Sailor Cosmos looked towards the voices. Tears filled her eyes. "Minna?"  
  
Before her were the spirits of the Sailor Senshi. Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter.the Inners. And then Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto.the Outers. Then there was Mamoru and ChibiUsa. People could only watch in shock. Some people were even taking pictures.  
  
Sailor Cosmos ran to hug them but only went through. She put her hand through Mamoru's body. It went right through.  
  
"Minna!" Sailor Cosmos cried.  
  
Mamoru smiled warmly at her. "Usako, I love you with all my heart. But I want you to.go on. Love someone else. You have been reborn in a way, a new spirit. You have other soul mates. I want you to go find someone else."  
  
"Mamo-chan." (AN: Don't worry, it isn't Mamoru/Usagi as you can tell).  
  
"Hey Usa-chan, you got to tell us about all the cute guys you meet," Makoto said, winking at her.  
  
"Yeah! Live your life! If not for yourself, than for us! I want to hear all about the cute guys!" Minako said, grinning. Then she glanced at the Gundam Pilots. "Looks like you already found some!" Duo and Quatre blushed. Heero glared slightly, Trowa looked away, and Wufei frowned. Weak onnas.  
  
"Mako-chan.Minako-chan."  
  
"Study hard Usagi, even though there's a new enemy. You need to have good plans and strategies to defeat the new enemy," Ami said. "But don't forget to have fun too. That's what you taught me."  
  
"Ami-chan." The tears started to fall.  
  
"Don't be such a crybaby odango atama!" Rei said, scolding her.  
  
"Baka Rei! Don't be so mean!"  
  
The 2 stuck their tongues at each other, causing a lot of sweatdrops. Then they slightly embraced, spirit and human.  
  
"You know I never meant to hurt your feelings," Rei said softly. "I just wanted to toughen you up."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Koneko, I wish you luck in this world. If anyone hurts you," Haruka said fiercely, glaring at the Gundam Pilots, "I want you to know that I'll come to kick their butts!"  
  
"Ruka-chan, calm down. You're dead."  
  
"I don't care! I'll come back from the dead and freak them all out!" Haruka said, raising her fist into the air.  
  
Sailor Cosmos sweatdropped slightly but giggled. Protective Ruka-chan.  
  
Michiru took Haruka and brought her aside. Then she said, "Usagi-chan, I want you to know that we'll always be there for you. You have a lot of talent: you should use it. Now that you're no longer Queen of the Earth, you can do a lot of things."  
  
"Michiru-chan."  
  
"Usagi-hime."  
  
"Setsuna." Sailor Cosmos whined slightly.  
  
"Fine. Usagi-chan."  
  
"That's better."  
  
"We'll always be here for you. We'll be watching over you. You are a very special person Usagi."  
  
"Setsuna."  
  
"Yeah, you helped save me when no one else believed in me except ChibiUsa! You risked your own life and treated me with kindness when no one else would."  
  
"Hotaru-chan."  
  
"We'll always be there."  
  
The Sailor Senshi started fading away. "No wait! Minna-chan, come back!" Sailor Cosmos cried.  
  
"We all love you Usagi!"  
  
"We'll always watch over you!"  
  
"Ai shiteru Usako!"  
  
"If you need us, we'll be there!"  
  
"Yeah, we'll come back from the dead!"  
  
"Think of us as your new guardian angels!"  
  
"Bye Kaasan!!!!"  
  
Finally, they faded away from sight.  
  
"Goodbye." Sailor Cosmos fell to her knees. "I'm all alone now." I can't believe I'm doing this. People are watching me, the so-called high and mighty Sailor Cosmos cry. I have the fate of the Earth and Cosmos on my shoulder again.but I can't help but cry.  
  
"You're not alone Usagi, they'll always watch over you. But for now, we'll be your protectors."  
  
Sailor Cosmos looked up in shock at the voice and saw 3 figures over her. "It can't be.S-Sailor Starlights!?!?" 


	3. Confusion and Reunions

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. So, don't sue me.  
  
Author's Notes: I think this chapter might be a little bad. I don't feel good right now but I wanted to get this chapter up. I didn't read over it though. -_-;; I'm hoping it's good though. Well, ja! AH-CHOO!  
  
Angel of the Moon  
  
By AnimeAngel  
  
Chapter Two: Confusion and reunions  
  
"Seiya! Yaten! Taiki!" Sailor Cosmos shouted. She de-transformed into her civilian form, wearing her school uniform, and ran to the 3.  
  
"Usagi!" Usagi reached them and hugged each one of them. "But how are you guys still alive? And young? What about Kakyuu-hime?"  
  
"She's not here," Taiki said.  
  
"You see," Seiya explained. "When news of you sealing yourself in the ginzuishou (silver crystal) got to our galaxy, Kakyuu-hime decided to seal us away as well. We wanted to help you in the future as well, but we also knew we were needed in the present. Kakyuu-hime protested and said that the galaxy was in peace. She also said that if you were awakened in the future, that must mean there's a new and powerful enemy and that you might need help. So, we agreed. Besides, we were old at that time and couldn't do anything even if there were any monsters at that time. So Kakyuu-hime used some strange, ancient crystal to seal us away."  
  
Yaten smiled at Usagi. "When you were awakened, we were too."  
  
Usagi smiled sadly. "For me, it was a different story."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Good evening mother," ChibiUsa said.  
  
"Hello ChibiUsa-chan." Serenity stared outside the window of Crystal Palace. Mamo-chan.my senshi.  
  
All the Senshi had died of old age, Mamoru included. Serenity was still alive and the current Queen of Earth. The other Senshi had wished to cut their immortal lives and as for Mamoru.the reason was unknown. And yet no matter how hard she tried, Serenity could not rid herself of the immortality bestowed upon her. She had a theory, but then again, so did others.  
  
'I wonder if that's the reason I'm alive,' Serenity thought. 'If it is, then I might be queen forever! ChibiUsa-chan won't get a chance.'  
  
One day, Serenity was went to the park. Many people bowed to her and said, "Greetings Serenity-hime."  
  
She walked to the center of the park. It was beautiful. The flowers were blooming and birds chirped.  
  
'There is peace now,' she thought. 'My purpose here is done. Sailor Moon is no longer needed.' But deep inside, Serenity didn't think that was true. I wonder what the future will be like, in a few thousand years or so. 'I wonder if there are any other enemies.' That's when Serenity got a plan.  
  
"WHAT?" ChibiUsa exclaimed. She was 18 years old now, and like her mother, she had one loud set of longs. "You want to seal yourself?"  
  
"Yes," Serenity said. "So that in the future, if I'm ever needed, I can be awakened and help defeat any enemies."  
  
"B-but," ChibiUsa protested. But she knew her mother; she was stubborn. But it was for a good reason.  
  
"ChibiUsa-chan," Serenity said softy. "I'm doing this to protect the Earth. That's my duty."  
  
"You're Queen of Earth mom," ChibiUsa argued. "You have a duty as ruler."  
  
"Not anymore." Serenity shook her head. "You are now the Queen of Earth, my daughter. Just as you would've been if I died of old age. But I'm still here."  
  
"Mother." ChibiUsa hugged Serenity and the 2 of them just sat there, hugging and crying.  
  
A few days later, Serenity called upon the ginzuishou and it incased her, making her seem like a statue. She was placed in the center of the park, where she always went. A plaque was placed at her feet.  
  
"I wish you luck in the future mother," ChibiUsa said. And then she went back to Crystal Palace.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
ChibiUsa had died many years later, and her daughter took the place as ruler. She too, had a child whom later became queen but she was a weak ruler and soon, the kingdom fell. Some people rose up above others and decided to take what was left of the kingdom. That was what became the Cinq Kingdom.  
  
"Usagi-chan.we shall help you fight the new enemy," Seiya said.  
  
"Thank you Seiya-kun."  
  
"Usa-cha, when was your hair silver?"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
Usagi ran to the lake. Indeed, her hair turned from golden to silver. "." I'm truly turning into Cosmos!  
  
Usagi walked back. "What do you think?"  
  
Seiya smiled. "It looks beautiful Usagi."  
  
Usagi smiled. I could get used to this.  
  
"Excuse me, but what's happening?" an old woman asked.  
  
"Nothing. There's a new enemy, but don't worry. Sailor Cosmos is back to help fight," Seiya said.  
  
"Hmph! That's nothing but a bunch of baloney!"  
  
Yaten glared at the speaker. It was none other than.  
  
"Relena!" Quatre exclaimed, shocked at her behavior.  
  
I can't believe that stupid girl is real! There's no way! I bet it's nothing but a trick. "You heard what I said!"  
  
Seiya started to walk near her but Usagi put her hand on his shoulder. "She's not worth it, Seiya-kun. We're here to protect the people, not attack them."  
  
"Fine." Seiya turned away. "Ungrateful little."  
  
"We have bigger worries anyway," Yaten said.  
  
Taiki agreed. "Like who the new enemy is."  
  
"Other than that," Usagi said. "Where are we going to live?"  
  
"Umm.Miss Sailor Moon-I mean Sailor Cosmos?" Quatre asked.  
  
Usagi smiled warmly. "Just call me Usagi, Usa-chan, or Usagi-chan."  
  
Quatre blushed. "Umm.Miss-I mean Usagi-san, would you like to stay at my mansion? Your friends can too."  
  
Usagi sighed. He's just like Pluto.always so polite. She slightly saddened at the thought of Pluto. She had given up her position as Time Guardian to live a normal life. However, that meant that she could become older and she died of old age too.  
  
"Well, we don't want to be a bother," Usagi said.  
  
"It's not problem. I have plenty of room," Quatre said.  
  
"Well.if it's okay with you," Usagi said, glancing at Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten.  
  
"Usagi-hime," Yaten said. "What about all these people?"  
  
Usagi looked around. All the people in the park were staring at them.  
  
"Oh gee," she sighed. "We better get out of here." She turned to Quatre. "Is there anyone else with you?"  
  
"Yeah, them." Quatre gestured to the pilots whom were next to him.  
  
"Hi!" Duo greeted cheerfully.  
  
Usagi smiled at him. He seems nice. "Okay then. If you don't mind, could we use my own transportation?"  
  
"Your own transportation?" Quatre asked, confused. Usagi grinned. The ginzuishou (the crystal) started glowing and then Usagi, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, and the Gundam Pilots were lifted into the air.  
  
"Whoa! This is awesome!" Duo exclaimed. Quatre looked down at the ground, amazed. Heero, Trowa, and Wufei tried to hide their emotions as usual but they too had looks of amazement.  
  
"Hey, what about ME!?!?!?" Relena shouted.  
  
"Is she with you guys?" Usagi asked.  
  
"No way!" Duo shouted. Usagi laughed.  
  
"Good. Now," she said, glancing at Quatre, "Envision your home in your mind."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
".okay," Quatre said hesitantly. He began picturing his mansion into his mind. What in the world is going to happen?  
  
"Good." Usagi held the ginzuishou into the air. "Holy ginzuishou, please take us to the place envisioned in this man's (or boy's) head. I, Princess Serenity of the White Moon, command you!"  
  
A flash of light engulfed Usagi and the others, and when it died down, they were gone.  
  
Relena was angry. "WHAT ABOUT ME!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
**************  
  
"Nice place you have here Quatre-san," Seiya said, looking around.  
  
"Very nice," Usagi said, smiling. It's very lovely.almost like Crystal Tokyo, though it doesn't have a feeling of royalty. It just has elegance and beauty.  
  
There was a large mansion, with gardens and fountains and other things. Everything seemed to be wet, so Usagi assumed it must've rained the day before.  
  
"Are you sure it's no trouble for us to stay with you?" Usagi asked again.  
  
"It's fine Usagi-san," Quatre said kindly.  
  
"Arigato." Usagi sighed.  
  
"Odango," Seiya said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we're here to protect you. Just as you protect the Earth.'  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Usagi." Usagi looked up and saw Seiya staring at her seriously. "Now that the Earth is in danger again, are you ready to fight? We have not fought in so long, especially since the past years have been so peaceful. But can you handle the fighting again? I know you've always longed for a normal life of peace and I'm sorry you never got it. And now.with the others gone, especially.you know, Mamoru-san, I wonder if you can still handle the pressure of the fate of the world and universe resting on your shoulders once again."  
  
Usagi looked at him, shocked and appalled. "Of course I am!" she said. Then she looked down at the ground. "Why do you think I sealed myself away? To protect the Earth in the future.just like I've always done. My life mission, not just to become Queen of the Earth or Princess of the Moon or anything like that.but to protect the Earth and risk my life for its people.no matter who I am, Sailor Moon or Sailor Cosmos. I'm ready, don't worry. I thought the peace might not last too long.for where there is good, there's evil. But only sometimes, the evil is too great and great powers must rise to stop it.and that's where I come in."  
  
"Hmm." Heero studied Usagi slightly. This day was a little weird, even for him.  
  
"Umm.Sailor Moon, uh I'm mean.umm.Usagi-san." Duo said hesitantly.  
  
Usagi smiled sweetly at him. "Call me Usagi, Usagi-chan, or Usa-chan. Don't act so formal. I can tell you're not the type to do that."  
  
Duo grinned goofily. I think I'm going to like this girl. She's nice, seems cheerful, and plus, she's pretty hot. "You're right about that. But anyway, Usagi-chan, who are those 3?" He pointed at Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten.  
  
"Oh! These are my friends Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten. I'm sorry I didn't introduce them!"  
  
Trowa took a minute to observe how the 4 new guests acted. He made mental notes about them.  
  
Those three men, he thought. There's more to them than they seem.they seem to be that girl Usagi's protectors. And most importantly, why are they back? And are they truly what they seem to be? What if they're the enemy?  
  
Heero seemed to have the same thought because he took out his gun and pointed it straight at Usagi. "Omae o korosu."  
  
Usagi stared at Heero, unblinking. "Put down the gun Heero," she said.  
  
"Who do you work for?"  
  
"I work for no one. I'm Sailor Moon, from the past. I'm not from your current time so who would I work for?"  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
".To protect the Earth, what else? That's what I do."  
  
"Why have you been revived or whatever happened to you?"  
  
*Smirk* "I was awakened because a youma appeared in the city. Is that a problem for you?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Usagi grinned. "I'm guessing not. Well, if you'll excuse me." Usagi turned to Quatre. "May I please use your bathroom?"  
  
"Umm.sure. Please sure her the way," Quatre said to a maid nearby.  
  
"Yes Master Quatre. Please come with me Miss."  
  
When Usagi left, Quatre called another servant over. "Please show these 3 to the guest rooms. And when the girl comes out, please show her to one as well."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality. I know we're strangers to you but."  
  
"That's alright."  
  
"."  
  
"How can you let them stay here Winner? They might be enemy assassins or something," Wufei asked.  
  
"We're dangerous too," Quatre pointed out. "And they don't seem to be assassins. I really think they might be the real thing."  
  
"Quatre's right," Duo agreed. "And plus.how could such a gorgeous babe be dangerous?"  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes. "Baka."  
  
"Don't be so mean Wu-kun!"  
  
"Maxwell."  
  
"Yeah, Wu-kun?"  
  
"That's it! YOU SHALL DIE MAXWELL!"  
  
"Eep!"  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
The boys stopped running when they heard the new voice.  
  
"Oh man."  
  
"Hello Relena-san."  
  
Relena looked around. Good. No sign of that brat anywhere. "Hello Quatre- san." Her face brightened. "Hello Heero-chan!"  
  
Heero silently groaned. Not again. (AN: The Perfect Soldier complaining!)  
  
Relena once again latched herself onto Heero's arm.  
  
"Quatre-san, thank you once again for the hospitality. We really-oh! Hello umm.Relana was it?"  
  
Relena felt the anger building up inside her. "It's Relena! How could you not know my name!?"  
  
Usagi shrugged. "I've never heard of you before until today."  
  
3.2.1.  
  
"HOW RUDE! HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW ME, THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE PEACE?"  
  
"Relena! Please leave right now!"  
  
Relena looked shocked. "Q-Quatre!"  
  
"Leave. Now."  
  
Relena's mouth fell open. "H-Heero! Y-y don't m-mean that, do y-you?"  
  
"Leave."  
  
Relena sniffed slightly. She glared at Usagi. "You." She stormed out of the mansion.  
  
Usagi shuddered slightly. The feeling of pure hate.I'll never like it or get used to it.  
  
Duo laughed and cheered. "Relena's gone! Oh yeah!" He danced around.  
  
"Braided baka."  
  
"Oh, come on Wu-kun!"  
  
"Maxwell."  
  
"Yes Wu-kun?"  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
And so, the fighting resumed. The 2 boys fought while Usagi and the others sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh dear."  
  
**********  
  
"Usagi."  
  
A single person watched Usagi from the trees. His eyes held emotions of love and sadness.  
  
"Do you still love her?"  
  
The person turned, shocked to know that he was not alone. "."  
  
"It's a simple question. Do you?"  
  
"."  
  
"Just answer the stupid question already!"  
  
".Perhaps I do."  
  
"Seiya."  
  
"What?"  
  
".Good luck."  
  
"."  
  
Notes: What'd ya think? Okay? Good? I think I might have a little idea in mind for romance (not an original one but whatever). AnYwayz, don't forget to READ AND REVIEW! 


	4. A Day of Shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM. Never did, never will.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, here it is! Chapter 4 is uP! ^^ Well, hope you like it!! Ja! (ACHOO!)  
  
Angel of the Moon  
  
By AnimeAngel  
  
Chapter Three: A Day of Shopping  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
Usagi turned in her sleep. "Just one more minute Luna…"  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
Usagi yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Alright already Luna, geez…" She looked up and saw a pair of eyes which were DEFINITELY not Luna's.  
  
"EEK!"  
  
"Usagi, it's just me. Duo."  
  
Usagi blinked. Indeed, it was Duo. Except now he had a lovely red mark on his face.  
  
"Oh! Gomen nasai Duo-kun!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"That's okay." Duo held his cheek. "I've been through worse."  
  
"…What did you come in here for?" Usagi said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Well, Q-kun wanted me to see if you were awake. And when I came up here, I just decided to wake you up anyway!"  
  
*Sigh* "Thanks a lot Duo," Usagi grumbled.  
  
"So, come on Usagi!" Duo pulled her from the bed.  
  
"DUO! LET ME GET DRESSED!"  
  
"…Can I stay and watch?"  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"Duo, where'd those red marks come from?" Quatre asked, slightly concerned.  
  
"From a very powerful but beautiful babe." *Sigh* Love hurts…  
  
"Good morning everyone!"  
  
Usagi grinned cutely at everyone. She was wearing a sky blue summer dress. Her hair was in heart odangos.  
  
"Hello Miss Usagi," Quatre said, blushing slightly. Beautiful…  
  
"Good morning Quatre-san! But please, call me Usagi-chan," Usagi said kindly.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"That's okay Quatre-kun!" Then she turned to Wufei. "Good morning…Wu-kun!"  
  
"Maxwell…"  
  
"What did I do!?"  
  
Next, Usagi turned to Trowa and Heero. "I feel bad for you," she said, winking at Heero. "That girl…she's pretty damn annoying!"  
  
"…" Heero gave a slight nod. (At least he responded!)  
  
"You're Trowa, right?" Usagi smiled at Trowa.  
  
"That's what I'm called."  
  
"I hope we can become friends Trowa."  
  
"…" She's pure and innocent…like Quatre.  
  
Usagi looked around. "Where are Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten?"  
  
"Oh…they said they had some 'important things' to do."  
  
"Oh." Usagi looked slightly sad. Then, she immediately brightened. "Can one of you guys take me shopping?"  
  
"What!? Injustice onna!"  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes. "Please, one of you?" She gave a puppy look to every one of the G-pilots.  
  
She's so cute…  
  
Damn it, I hate shopping! But I can't say no to a face like that…  
  
Onna…I wish she'd stop doing that…  
  
Hn…  
  
There's more to her than what meets the eyes…  
  
At the same moment, five voices answered: "Fine."  
  
Usagi clapped her hands. "Hurray!"  
  
The pilots stared at each other.  
  
"Wu-kun!? Perfect Soldier Boy!?"  
  
"I need to get some stuff," Wufei retorted.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I don't care who comes! I just want some clothes!" Usagi said, smiling. She took Quatre and Duo by the arms and then dragged them while she skipped.  
  
----------  
  
"I-I can't believe it…Heero Yuy came to the mall with us," Duo said, pretending to have a heart attack.  
  
"Braided baka."  
  
"Wu-kun!"  
  
"Maxwell…"  
  
"Ye-" Usagi put her hand over his mouth. "He he…"  
  
Usagi sighed. "Are you guys hungry?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"…"  
  
"If you're hungry, we could stop to eat."  
  
"You're sweet enough to eat babe."  
  
Usagi blushed and hit Duo playfully. Baka, she thought. But a cute baka, that's for sure!  
  
"What's so funny Usagi?" Duo asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing." I can't be falling for this boy…I won't forget about Mamo- chan. I won't!  
  
"Mamo-chan…"  
  
"Excuse me?" Usagi went out of her daze and realized all the pilots were looking at her funny.  
  
"Oh, umm…excuse me for one second, okay?" Usagi got up and went into the Ladies Room.  
  
"She's a pretty hot babe," Duo commented.  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Don't be mean!"  
  
"Shut up Maxwell."  
  
"Hey look, it's those 3 other guys…Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki," Duo said. Indeed, in front of a jewelry store the 3 stood.  
  
"I wonder what they're up to."  
  
"Duo, don't you go spying…"  
  
"Who said I was going to spy? Quatre, you hurt me."  
  
"Duo…"  
  
"I was only going to take a peek over there." Then, Duo sneaked over and hid behind a plant.  
  
"Braided baka."  
  
Duo listened intently to the 3 men's conversation.  
  
"Seiya, are you going to tell her?"  
  
"Not yet. Not while she's still suffering because of the Senshi's death and…his."  
  
"Seiya, there may be a chance that…"  
  
"I know, that she'll love me only as a friend. But…I want to try later. I love her so much…"  
  
"What about Kakyuu-hime?"  
  
"…"  
  
Duo's eyes widened. That guy loves Usagi! …Wait, why do I feel all weird? It can't be that I'm jealous…  
  
*Crash*  
  
Seiya spun around. "Who's there!?"  
  
"Whoa, it's just me!" Duo got up and raised his arms up in defeat. "Sorry man, I accidentally knocked over the plant."  
  
"Were you spying on us!?"  
  
"Uh…no man! I was just…passing by and I hit this plant by accident."  
  
"Seiya-kun! Yaten-kun! Taiki-kun! I thought you guys were off doing something else!" Usagi skipped over.  
  
"We were, here in the mall."  
  
"What'd you guys get?" Usagi asked, noticing the small box in Seiya's hand.  
  
"Something odango."  
  
Usagi pouted. "I want to know," she grumbled.  
  
Seiya chuckled and patted Usagi's head affectionately. "You'll find out one day odango-chan."  
  
"?" Usagi gave a confused look.  
  
"Odango?"  
  
Seiya smiled. "That's one of her nicknames. I call her that because of her hair."  
  
"…Can I give you a nickname too Usagi?" Duo asked.  
  
Usagi smiled. "Okay."  
  
"I'll call you…Bunny, because your name means bunny."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Anyway…I'm not done shopping yet so let's go!" Usagi then dragged all of the guys with her as she went into shop. That caused some MAJOR sweatdrops amongst the crowd of people.  
  
----------  
  
"So guys, how do I look?" Usagi stepped out of the dressing room.  
  
"W-Whoa…"  
  
Usagi was wearing a tight, short black dress that had spaghetti straps. It was rather simple but on her, it looked…  
  
"Beautiful, it's beautiful odango," Seiya said softly. He seemed mesmerized by the young woman's beauty. Even after a thousand years, she's still as beautiful and innocent as she was when I first met her.  
  
Duo's jaw had dropped and he was almost literally drooling. Damn, she's beautiful! He glanced at his fellow pilots. Quatre was blushing crimson. Even Trowa had a hint of a blush, and though Wufei was muttering "baka onna" he too, seemed to be blushing. As for Heero…he wasn't blushing but he wasn't looking away.  
  
Damn, what is she doing to us? She's even making the Perfect Soldier have feelings…  
  
Yaten and Taiki slightly talked to each other.  
  
"She's still as lovely as ever."  
  
"Yes, but now it seems we have a slight problem. Look at these young men…they're all in love."  
  
"Not very shocking, I mean, who wouldn't love Usagi? Her innocence and the light radiating off of her…those not actually in love with her most likely love her as a sister."  
  
"I hope Seiya doesn't gets his hopes too high…"  
  
Usagi waved her hand in front of Duo's face. "Duo-chan? Are you there?"  
  
"Huh?" Duo snapped out of his daze. "…Did you just call me Duo-chan?"  
  
Usagi blushed slightly. "Sorry…"  
  
"That's okay!" Duo said, smiling.  
  
Usagi giggled slightly. "You're funny Duo-chan." She walked back into the dressing room. "I'm going to change back into my regular clothes.  
  
"HHHHEEEEEERRRRRROOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" (Uh oh…guess who?)  
  
The whole store seemed to shake.  
  
"Damn!" Heero almost escaped when an arm grabbed him.  
  
"Hello Heero-chan! Why are you running? It's me, your darling Relena!"  
  
Heero glared. "Omae o korosu."  
  
"I love you too Heero-chan!"  
  
"Umm…Relena, I don't know what language YOU speak but in my normal language, omae o korosu means I'm going to kill you. What language do you speak? The Human Retard language?"  
  
"Ha, very funny," Relena said sarcastically.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I was being sarcastic you know," Relena said in a know-it-all voice.  
  
"And I was being a smart ass," Usagi said, smirking.  
  
"…Heero!" Relena smiled sweetly at Heero.  
  
Poor Heero, Usagi thought. Maybe I should try to help him out…should I use the ginzuishou and zap her away? Or kill her? (AN: Relena haters are probably waiting happily…well, sorry). Nah, I think I'll just play her game. "Heero, shouldn't you tell Relena the truth?" Usagi asked, her eyes sparkling mischievously.  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
Usagi grinned. "That we're lovers."  
  
"WHAT!?" Relena turned to Heero, enraged. "Heero, she's lying, right!?"  
  
Heero noticed Usagi's look. She was giving him a "follow-my-lead" look.  
  
Anything to get rid of Relena. "She's right."  
  
Seiya's eyes bulged, Duo's jaw dropped even lower than it had before, Trowa's eyes widened, Quatre choked, Wufei looked quite surprised, and Yaten and Taiki just stared, confused and shocked.  
  
"NO! HEERO, WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON'T? I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"  
  
"Believe it." Usagi walked over to Heero and did something surprising…she kissed him right on the lips.  
  
"N-NO!" Relena stared, horrified. "Push that slut away Heero! I KNOW SHE'S LYING!"  
  
Heero did something even more surprising. When Usagi pulled away, he brought her close and kissed her back, even more passionately.  
  
H-Heero… "ARGH!" Relena shrieked. She ran crying, straight into the kissing couple.  
  
"Eek!" Usagi fell back as Relena pushed her. A strong pair of arms caught her. (AN: Geez…that line has been used a LOT in fics).  
  
"Are you okay?" She looked up into the mysterious eyes of…  
  
"H-hai." She stood up. "Arigato Trowa."  
  
Trowa gave a small smile and nodded slightly.  
  
That's when Usagi remembered Relena's running away. "Where is she?" she asked Heero.  
  
"She left."  
  
"Oh." Usagi felt bad. She must be heart-broken. Maybe that was harsh…but why did Heero kiss me back like that? It felt more than just a kiss for acting…  
  
"I think I'm going to find Relena," Usagi said.  
  
"Why?" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"I feel sort of bad…she must be so sad."  
  
"But we've tried to tell her tons of times!"  
  
"But still…" Usagi looked out the store window into the crowd of people. She saw a certain blonde sitting on one of the benches, her head in her hands. "I feel bad for her."  
  
She's so pure…but that may her to her doom. "Usagi…"  
  
Usagi looked up. "Hai Heero?"  
  
Heero shook his head. "Never mind."  
  
"Umm…okay. I'm going to talk to her." Usagi got up and ran out the door, heading for the girl. I can't believe I did that…  
  
"Hey Heero," Duo said, "Good acting with the kiss. It almost looked like you really loved her."  
  
"Hn." Heero walked out the store, experiencing a pain he'd never felt before.  
  
Author's Notes: Don't forget to vote for one of the couplings:  
  
Usagi / Heero  
  
Usagi / Duo  
  
Usagi / Quatre  
  
Usagi / Wufei  
  
Usagi / Trowa  
  
Duo: Vote for me! I want the cute babe!  
  
Quatre: *blush*  
  
Heero: Hnn…  
  
Trowa: …  
  
Wufei: Why would I want to be with a pretty…a pretty annoying onna!  
  
Usagi: I wonder who I'm gonna be with…  
  
Relena: I want to be with Heero!  
  
AnimeAngel: Sorry Relena, you're not gonna be in a couple. ^_^;;  
  
Relena: …I wanna be with Heero!  
  
AnimeAngel: *write* And Relena walked out of the room peacefully, with just a simple goodbye.  
  
Relena: Goodbye! *walks out of the room*  
  
AnimeAngel: *sweatdrop* Umm…the next chapter should be up soon…? 


	5. Looking Into His Soul

Disclaimer: I don't own beans. So don't sue me! ^_~

**AnimeAngel:** Hey! I hope you guys are liking the story! ^^ I think I'm going to lower the Relena bashing in the fic. Why? Well, like I've said, I'M NOT A RELENA HATER. But I can find things to bash about. -_-;; If anything, I'M FEEL TOO ICKY TO BASH! *Cough* Hope I don't gots pneumonia againthat would stink. Anyway, enjoy! And remember: READ AND REVIEW! 

Angel of the Moon  
By AnimeAngel  
Chapter Four: Looking into His Soul

Relena sat on the bench of the mall, sobbing. _I cannot believe that Heero woulddo that_

_*Did you ever really believe you were "together?"_

Relena closed her eyes, as if in pain. _That girl Usagiwho is she? She can't be Heero's girlfriend_

_*As if you would be*_

"Relena" Usagi sat beside the crying girl.

_*Do what's right* _

"That was cruel of me," Usagi continued. "I'm sorry"

"You don't have to apologize," Relena said, sniffling. "Inever really believed I had a chance with Heero. But I thought that since he never killed me and actually protected me that he might love meI suppose, with the war, I've been confused and blind about my true feelings. And I've allowed my judgment to become so clouded that I became everyone's least favorite person"

"You can always changed," Usagi said. "And you're not that bad Relena"

"Arigato Usagi-sangomen nasai, for all the cruel things I've done and said"

Usagi smiled. "Don't worry about it Relenaand you can call me Usagi-chan."

_I feel the light from herit's warm,_ Relena thought. _This girl Usagishe could be the one the pilots have needed. She's so loving and forgivinga better person than I'll ever be._

"Relena?" The pilots walked up to the bench, with the Starlights behind.

"Ummgomen nasai minna, for everything, especially you Heero-sanplease accept my sincere apologizes. And Usagi-chanarigato."

And Relena walked past the shocked pilots, Starlights, and left the mall, the hatred gone from her heart.

"OhGOD!" 

Usagi sweatdroppedand watched as Duo made a dramatic scene about Relena apologizing. (This may be her last appearanceor is it?)

----- 4 Hours Later -----

"Phew, I'm tired!" Usagi said, yawning as she walked into Quatre's mansion. After spending 4 hours in the mall, someone was tired all right

"Why did WE HAVE TO CARRY YOUR JUNK, ONNA!?" Wufei snapped. Each guy was holding 2 bags of clothespaid courteously by Quatre.

"Oh, I'm sorry Wufei. I thought a big, strong man like yourself should be able to handle 2 bags of clothes. I guess I was wrong."

"ONNA!"

Usagi sighed. "Silly Wufei, my name's Usagi, not onna."

"Baka onna."

"Can't you come up with any morecreative insults? I mean, baka onna, and all that other stuff's okay, but it's so dull now."

"Yeah Wufei!" Duo agreed. "You're soblah!"

"Maxwell"

"She did it first!"

Thanks Duo-kun, friends 'til the end, Usagi thought.

"Maxwell"

"AHH!" And so, the famous chase occurred once more.

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP IT!?!?"

*silence* All eyes turned to the one who said that

"WhoaQ-kun, never thought you had it in ya"

Quatre blushed. "I-I'm sorryI shouldn't have"

"Quatre," Usagi said, "Why are you apologizing? If anything, I would've done the same thing anyway" She giggled.

"Odango, you seem very happy here."

Usagi smiled. "That's because I am happy Seiya-kun."

"I'm glad." Things have been so peacefulway too peaceful. We wouldn't have been reawakened for nothing. Something's going to happen, I can feel it. Something big. But I wish that Usagi could continue her life of somewhat normality.

"I wonder why no one recognized you in the mall today," Quatre wondered. "I mean, I'm sure everyone heard the story of Sailor Moon being reawakened and that youma."

"I erased their memories," Usagi said. "I erased everyone's memories except yoursand Relena's. I decided to leave her memoriessince she should know what happens. I mean, she is the Vice Foreign Minister or whatever" 

"Can we not talk about her? I'm still feeling sick from what happened today," Duo grumbled.

"Duo-baka," Usagi said.

"Usagi, don't be mean!"

Usagi giggled. Duo's so funnynot to mention sort of cuteoh, why does this keep happening? I keep thinking about these boysMamoru, I mean Mamo-chan's the only one I'm going to think aboutdespite anything else

"Usagi, are you okay?" Seiya asked, slightly worried. "You seem sort of out of it."

"I'm fine, just tired." Usagi stood up. "If you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap."

"Go ahead Usagi-chan," Quatre said. "See you at dinner?"

Usagi nodded and went up to her room.

"Hey guys?"

"Yes Duo?"

"Ummjust wonderingWHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WITH ALL THESE BAGS OF CLOTHES!?!?"

----------

_"Serenity"_

_Usagi tossed and turned. Beads of sweat were forming and she was breathing heavily._

_"SerenityI'm coming for you"_

_You can't escape me_

_"Who are you!?" Usagi shouted. "What do you want!?"_

_"Did you really think your life was going to be peaceful?"_

_"Leave me alone!"_

_"I won't allow you to live a peaceful life"_

_"Wherever you aredon't come close!" Usagi looked around but all she saw was mist. 'Like in the Time Gates,' she thought._

_"You've changed Serenitybut are you ready yet?"_

_"What the"_

_"Serenity," the voice said. "Enjoy yourselfwhile you can"_

_"Wait! Who are you!?"_

----------

Darkness

"Usagi Usagi! Are you okay?"

Usagi opened her eyes. Everything's so blurry She blinked a few times and saw

"Quatre." The young man had an expression of worry sketched on his face. Usagi noticed that his hand was holding hers.

"What happened?" she asked. She looked out the window. "It'smorning?"

"You had a fever," Quatre explained. "Of 104. I have a doctor in the mansion who came and took care of youI'm glad you're okay. That guy, Seiya, kept   
reassuring us that you were finesince you are, after all, Sailor Moon."

"Did youstay here the whole night with me?" Usagi also noticed the blanket that was on the seat he was sitting on.

Quatre blushed. "Ummh-hai. The doctor said it wasn't necessary but Ijust incase something happened," he said, in a rushed tone.

Usagi smiled. "Arigato." She kissed him on the cheek.

Quatre's whole face turned crimson. "Ummy-you're welcome"

"Nowis there anything to eat?"

*sweatdrop* "Sureif you feel up to it. I could have the breakfast brought to you in bed"

"No, I'm fine!" Usagi hopped out of the bed. "See, healthy as can be! Now, let's go!" She walked out of the room, dragging Quatre along with her.

----------

"Usagi! You're all better!"

Duo ran and held Usagi in a tight hug. "I was SO worried!"

Usagi sweatdropped. "Duoit was only a fever"

"Yeah, but stillI was worried!" Duo said. And plus, I wanted a hug, he thought, snickering.

Usagi rolled her eyes. _I'm sure he was real worried,_ she thought, slightly sarcastically. _He wanted a hug._

"Are you okay odango atama?" Seiya asked.

"I'm fine, really!" She shot him a humongous grin. "So, have I missed anything?"

"You weren't out for that long odango," Seiya said, chuckling as he came up to her. "Besides," he whispered in her ear, "Nothing exciting happens around   
here anywhere."

Usagi smiled but couldn't help wondering about that. _Why is everything so peaceful!? It's driving me crazy! I would almost prefer for a youma to appear so I know why I was reawakened._

"Hello? Usagi?" A hand waved in front of her face.

"Hmm?" Usagi snapped back into reality.

"You were in your own little world there," Duo said.

Usagi smiled. "Will you excuse me, I would like to go outside for a moment."

"Aren't you hungry Usagi?" Quatre asked, with concern in his voice.

"That's alrightI just need some fresh air right now." Usagi walked towards the door that led outside. "I'll be right back, don't worry."

Taiki, Seiya, and Yaten stood in the corner. 

"Hmm, she's never refused food before."

"I hope she's okay"

----------

"What a beautiful morning!" Usagi said, stretching her arms. "The Earth is so beautiful, even after thousands of years." But it's sure changed"

*Snap*

Usagi spun around. "Is anyone there?"

*Silence*

"Must've been my imagination," she muttered. She started walking towards the garden, unknowing of the pair of Prussian blue eyes watching her.

----------

"Yami! I command you to appear before me!"

Yami appeared and knelt. "Hai Makura-sama?"

"Yami, you do realize that I do not tolerate any sort of failure."

"H-Hai Makura-sama," Yami said, slight fear in her voice.

Makura smirked. "Usually I do not give mercy to those who failed me"

Yami gulped.

"But because of who you are, I shall spare yousee to it that this failure does not happen again."

A wave of relief was evident on the young woman's face as she rose. "Arigato Makura-sama, I shall not fail you."

"Good." Makura held out her hand and a crystal ball appeared. "It seems that Miss Peacecraft has given up on her hate for Serenitytoo bad, I might've   
made her one of my minions. But then again, it may not be too late"

"I have been waiting," Yami said, "To strike when Serenity least expects it. Perhaps she'll get use to the peaceful life and drop her guard."

"Do not forget that she has 3 Senshi with her." An image of the Sailor Starlights appeared in the crystal ball. "The Sailor Starlightsthey were better off   
staying in their own time. If anything, Serenity and those 3 are expecting something to happenthey know they would not be awakened for nothing."

"H-how" Yami stopped. How does she know that? She almost asked that, but she knew her place.

"Yamido not forget why you are still here. I hope you never plan on betraying me."

"Never Makura-sama!" Yami immediately knelt before her queen once more.

"Good." Now an image of Earth appeared. "The planet EarthI always wanted it as my ownalong with the rest of the planets in this solar system. This   
solar system was always somewhat different than others. But of course, with that Queen Serenity around, I could do nothing. And when that brat of hers, the Princess Serenity was bornI almost thought my chances were up. But they're not. It's almost my time to rise. I will succeed where the others failedBeryl and Metallia, pathetic." Makura smirked. "Get ready Serenityfor your doom." Evil laughter filled the room and Makura's minions joined in one by one

Yami joined in the laughter too. "I'll kill Serenity!" she shouted, chuckling evilly. But then for some reason, she stopped. Her empty, dark eyes narrowed.

And from those eyes, a tear dropped, and fell to the ground.

Makura frowned. Yamihow could she shed a tear "I hope you never plan on betraying me." "Never Makura-sama!"

_Sowould she prefer being my minion or returning to her place? Hmm_

----------

Usagi sat onto the ground of a meadow. There were flowers everywhere.  
  
"Quatre's garden is magnificent!" Warm rays of sunshine fell onto her face as she fell back onto the ground.  
  
I haven't been this relaxed in ages, she thought happily, her eyes closed. But should I really be here, relaxing when I know that danger's just around the corners?  
  
And speaking of which  
  
"Heero, you can show yourself. I know you're there," Usagi said, amusement in her voice.  
  
""  
  
Usagi laughed slightly. _Continuing to hide even though I know he's there._ "Come on Heero, don't hide from me."  
  
"How'd you know I was here?"  
  
"I can sense your presenceI recognize all your presences nowyours, Quatre's, Wufei's, Duo's, Trowa's"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"So, what do you want know?"  
  
""  
  
"I know you wouldn't follow me for no reason. So tell me, what do you want?"  
  
Heero was silent. _Why did I follow her? Ever since she got here, I've feltdifferent._ He stared at the young woman, a somewhat angelic expression on her   
face, her silver hair shimmering and looking like silk. _Beautiful_  
  
He mentally slapped himself. _What is this? What's wrong with me? Why is this girl making me feel the way I do?_  
  
"Heero? Heero?"  
  
When Heero snapped out of his thoughts, he came face to face with Usagi's face, only inches away from him. Her eyes held a look of curiosity. "Are you okay? You seemed really out of it."

Heero almost blushed slightly, but was able to stop. _What's wrong with me!?_ "I'm fine," he said coldly.

Usagi giggled. "You can't hide your emotions from me Heero. I feel them, your aura shows it. And what I feel right now is confusionbut why?"

"Hn."

Usagi rolled her eyes but was smiling. She got up, as did Heero. "Heero," she said softly, "You don't have to be afraid of showing your emotions. The war's overyou can be normal."

""

"You're lucky to have been granted a normal life now. Appreciate itI know I am, even though it's not going to last."

"What do you mean?"

"I was reawakened because something's going to happen and I have to protect the Earth," Usagi said, her voice turning serious.

_Such an innocent girlcould she really be a warrior? More like an angel._ Another mental slap. _Why am I feeling this way!?_

"Heero" Usagi went up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't be afraid Heero," she whispered softly into his ear. "It's a new time for peaceshow your emotions to your friends and don't be afraid."

"Don't be afraid." And at that point, Heero did something so shocking, no one would've expected it, not even Usagi.

He kissed her, right on the lipsshowing an emotion he hid for so longbut he showed it nowand Usagi could almost see into his soul at that moment.

AnimeAngel: What did ya think?  
Duo: I WANT USAGI!  
AnimeAngel: It isn't over yet, give me a break.  
Duo: Sodo I still have a chance?  
AnimeAngel: *nod* Yup.  
Duo: YAY!!!! *begging on knees* PLEASE PUT ME WITH HER!!  
AnimeAngel: If people vote for you, sure  
Duo: C'MON PEOPLE, VOTE FOR ME!!!!  
AnimeAngel: *sweatdrop* Well, don't forget to READ AND REVIEW! And keep votingthe story's only just begun  



	6. Kiss of the Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. So, don't sue, 'kay?

Author's Notes: Hey minna! Keep up the reviews...they're what keep me going! ^-^

Angel of the Moon  
By AnimeAngel  
Chapter Five: Kiss of the Morning

Usagi felt her face growing hot and expression of pure shock on her face as Heero kissed her. Her heart was beating wildly. And despite what her brain was telling her, she kissed him back.

_What am I doing...Mamoru's the only one I'm destined to be with..._

_*That was the old Tsukino Usagi. You are Cosmos now.*_

_I'm so confused..._ Usagi pulled away from Heero, the blush evident on her face. "Heero..."

While Usagi was lost in a river of confusion, Heero was mentally battling with himself.

_I'm the Perfect Soldier...how could I do that? She's nothing but another, weak woman..._

_*You're sounding like Wufei now. Anyway, you know it's true...*_

_What's true??_

_*That you love Usagi.*_

_I do not!_

_*Stop fighting with yourself...you're weird.*_

"Heero, we should go back to Quatre's mansion now," Usagi said softly. 

"...You go ahead. I'll catch up later."

Usagi nodded. As she turned to leave, she asked a question. "Heero...how do you feel...about me?"

"..."

"I see...that's about the level I'm at right now." Usagi sighed. "I'm so confused about everything..." And then she left, leaving Heero alone with his thoughts.

----------

"Yami! Makura-sama wishes to speak to you in her chambers!"

Yami stood before the door of Makura's chambers. She felt nervous.

_I may day today or anyt day soon...every day I feel may be my last. But I have to remember why I'm doing this..._ She opened the door.

"Yami." Makura's cold, stern voice echoed off the walls. Her chamber was dark with few lights. She sat on a throne in the room, some mist around her.

"Hai Makura-sama?" Yami asked as she bowed.

"Yami...I have this feeling that you want to betray me. Now, tell me, should I be worrying about that?"

"Iie Makura-sama! Never!" Yami exclaimed.

"Are you sure? Because if I find out you are...you know what'll happen."

Of course she knew. She was the one who had to punish the traitors. "Of course, my queen."

"Yami...come here. I want to get a closer look at you." Yami hesitantly walked up to the throne. She saw her queen's face, which was hidden by mist before. 

"You look some much like him..."

Yami suddenly stiffened. Makura put her cold hand on Yami's face. "How old are you Yami?"

"I-I'm fourteen Makura-sama..."

Makura withdrew her hand. "Fourteen...you definitely look so much like him. So much..."She smirked. "He was such a fool..."

_He was a fool...__,_ Yami thought.

"Yami," Makura said, her voice softening just a tiny bit. "I wouldn't want to kill you...so don't disappoint me."

"Hai Makura-sama." As Yami left the room, thoughts swirled in her head. _If you don't want to kill me, why would you? And he was a fool...father indeed was a fool..._

----------

Usagi stepped into Quatre's dining room. All the pilots were there except Heero.

_I wonder where he is,_ she wondered.

"Usagi! Sit next to me!" Duo patted the empty seat inbetween him and Quatre.

Usagi smiled and sat down. "Arigato Duo-chan."

Duo grinned. 

"Did you enjoy yourself outside?" Quatre asked on her other side.

"Your garden's beautiful Quatre!" Usagi exclaimed. "It reminded me so much of...of..."

"Crystal Tokyo?"

Usagi's eyes met with Seiya's. "Yes...Crystal Tokyo's..." Usagi had to blink back some tears.

"Odango-chan..."

"I'm fine."

A silence fell upon the table for a few moments. 

"So...umm, let's eat," Duo said.

Usagi brightened. "Good idea Duo," she said. Then she giggled. "I'm SO hungry!"

-----Moments Later-----

"H-How can she eat so much!?" Quatre exclaimed. "Where does she put it all!?"

The boys still couldn't undestand how Usagi ate so much food yet was so thin. 

"Fast metabolism...?"

"..."

After dinner, Quatre played the violin while Trowa played flute. 

Usagi yawned. _I'm so tired..._ And sitting on the couch, she fell asleep to the sweet sound of the music.

When she fell asleep, Quatre noticed first and stopped playing. He walked over to Usagi and after a few moments, picked her up in her arms.

"I'm taking her to her room," he announced as he walked out of the living room.

Two figures watched with slight amusement.

"...This might be interesting..."

----------

Quatre put Usagi down gently into her bed. She was fast sleep.

As Quatre put the covers over her, he felt his own heart beating. _*Ba-dum*_

His face grew slightly red when Usagi, in her sleep, took his hand and held it close to her face.

Nervously, he gently took his hand out. And to his relief, Usagi didn't wake up.

He stepped back, thankful that he didn't wake her. But just before he left, he couldn't help but kiss Usagi on the forehead.

_Sweet dreams._

"Quatre-kun...arigato, for bringing me up..." Usagi said sleepily, cracking one eye open.

Quatre blushed. _She must've known that I...kissed her on her forehead..._

"Goodnight..." And then Usagi fell back asleep. 

----------

_Usagi found herself once again in the misty area._

_"Why am I here?" she wondered aloud._

_"Serenity..." A dark figure appeared before her. Her whole body was hidden by shadow._

_"Y-You're...the person from..."_

_"The time before. Yes." _

_"Are you the enemy!?" Usagi asked. "Tell me!"_

_The figure laughed. "As if I take orders from **you**...soon enough, I'll be the one giving the orders. And you'll be the one following them."_

_Usagi's eyes narrowed. "I will NEVER ever follow your orders!"_

_"You don't even know who I am."_

_"As long as I know you're evil, that's good enough for me!"_

_"Whatever...I don't wish to speak to you anymore. You can go back to the real world."_

_"What do you mean-"_

Usagi's eyes snapped open. "I'm back...that was **no** regular dream." She got out of bed and stretched. "What happened? Oh yeah...Quatre, he..."

"Brought you up."

Usagi turned around. "Trowa-kun?"

Trowa was sitting in the tree next to the balcony .

"What are you doing up there?" Usagi asked.

"Watching the sunrise."

"Do you do that every morning?"

"No."

"Oh." Usagi walked towards the balcony. "May I join you?"

"If you can get here."

Usagi climbed on the balcony rail and sat on it. She looked down. It wasn't that far, but it would hurt if she fell.

_*Why don't you use your powers dummy!?*_

It was true, she could easily use her powers. But she didn't wish to drain any of her energy. That dream made her feel she needed to save that.

She put one leg on the tree. She then reached out her hand towards a tree branch.

"Eek!" She slipped off the balcony rail. She closed her eyes, waiting to hit the gruond but...(AN: C'mon, you should all be able to guess what happens next).

It never happened.

She opened her eyes and realized that Trowa had grabbed her hand. He pulled her up.

"Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine," Usagi said. When she was pulled all the way up, she sat next to Trowa.

"It's a beautiful sunrise."

_Not as beautiful as you._

Usagi's turned her head towards Trowa. _I could've sworn I heard him say something...but his lips didn't move._

"...Tell me about yourself Trowa," Usagi said.

"There's nothing to tell."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know anything about my past. I'm no one special."

Usagi smiled. "Trowa," she said. "While I was a statue, I heard everything people said to me. Including you. You do have a past now and a life."

"I am not really Trowa Barton. And all my past is just memories of the war."

Usagi smiled. "Some good things happened. Meeting Quatre...Duo, I suppose, and the others."

"...How about your past?"

"My past is like a story, one that no one would believe unless they saw it themselves. I mean, you know the story of Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice." 

Usagi leaned her head back against the tree. She watched the sun rising, glowing magnificently.

_The sunlight is so warm...I wonder how a sunrise was like back on the Moon. I don't remember._ Usagi smiled. "Trowa-kun, what do you think about the sunrise?"

Trowa looked at her. He shrugged slightly. "I think it looks beautiful..."

Usagi smiled. "I agree with you on that!" She sighed. "It's been a while since I could just sit and relax, watching a sunrise..."

"...Were you always busy as Queen?"

Usagi laughed. "Busy is an understatement. I always had meetings to go to, planets to visit, people to see...my Senshi traveled everywhere with me until they...died."

"What was your husband like?"

Usagi looked at him, curious. "Why do you wish to know?"

Trowa made no reply. Usagi sighed and answered him. "Mamoru, or King Endymion as he was called, sometimes came along with me or stayed in Crystal Tokyo to rule."

"Did you have any children?"

"One daughter, who is the only heir I can have. Her name was...Usagi, but everyone called her Chibiusa or Small Lady." Usagi felt the tears trying to make their way down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry to have..."

"Don't apologize," Usagi said. "I...I need to start accepting the past instead of ignoring it." _They're all dead now...and I can't bring them back, even with the ginzuishou!_

"Usagi..." Usagi found herself in a warm embrace. Her eyes were shocked as she looked into Trowa's.

And as soon as she did, he kissed her.

----------

Again, Usagi found herself in a shocking situation. _Trowa-kun...first Heero, now him...and then Quatre kissed me on the forehead...what's going on here?_

"Trowa..."

"Oh my god...Usagi!? TROWA!?"

The 2 instantly separted, each trying to hide their blushes.

"O-Ohayoo Duo-chan," Usagi said, her voice shaking slightly.

Duo stared, with his jaw dropped. "Bunny..."

Usagi sighed. _Uh-oh...it's going to be an interesting day..._

----------

**AnimeAngel:** I hope this chapter turned out okay! I tried to get this chapter out quickly...and I maybe rushed things a bit.  
**Duo:** Come ON people, vote for ME!!!  
**AnimeAngel:** Duo, I KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO.  
**Duo: **So people shouldn't vote?  
**AnimeAngel:** No, they should.  
**Duo:** But you just said...  
**AnimeAngel:** Forget it.  
**Duo:** Forget what?  
**AnimeAngel:** -_-;; Never mind...READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE, PLEASE!!


End file.
